Talk:Hidan
hidan still alive hidan is still alive since kabuto diddnt resurect him, unless he is the 6th coffin that w didnt see the face of the person, which i doubt since madara was suprised to see :We already know Hidan is alive, that's why his infobox says "Incapacitated" instead of "Deceased". Jacce | Talk | 15:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) kills isnt hidan the second person showed on screen with the most kills first being pain :even so, which i'm not even sure what you mean what's your point? --Cerez365 (talk) 15:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Reformulating start of Immortality section Please can someone reformulate "Hidan's primary ability was his inability to die through physical means". It is obvious that a inability is never an ability. I think something like "immortal" or ability to "keep alive" would be more fitting. But I can not think of a whole sentence at the moment. Also english is not my native language, so I might make mistakes other users would not do. --DanChem (talk) 19:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I wrote main advantage for primary ability. It might not be the best solution, but I think it is better than the previous one.--DanChem (talk) 18:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Left Handed In the trivia for Hidan it should say he is left handed i mean heck killer bee's brother on his profile on the trivia it says he is left handed why not we put it for Hidan? :Where was Hidan mentioned as being left handed?--Deva 27 (talk) 01:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) it wasn't but on killer bee's brother profile they put the raikage is left handed but why not for hidan who is also left handed? i say they should put that on the trivia like they did the raikage because through the hole anime and manga hidan was shown always left handed doing things left handed as well as kakuzu but kakuzu dont both hands does both hands* (Sorry my fingers are sorta clattery in the morning -.- Hidan akatsuki ring I have heard that in the databooks, Hidan's ring is said to be orange, however in the anime the ring looks far more brown.Erikku Kurosaki (talk) 02:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC)Erik :I don't believe the databooks ever say anything about the colours of the Akatsuki rings. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hidan's Immortality and Wiki Page Having not seen much more than the first 70 episodes of Naruto, I was skimming this Wiki when I stumbled upon Hidan. I was very disappointed when I read a fair portion of the page before there is even a slight implication of his immortality, and another paragraph or two before it was confirmed. Since his MAIN feature is his immortality, that should, at the very LEAST, be included in his background, if not in the paragraph before his background (right after, perhaps, being called a "zombie brother"?). All that's needed to make this page non-confusing for those that haven't yet been introduced to him is the word immortality being included in his background. :I think there used to be a mention to it in the background section. It is the first thing listed under his abilities though. Maybe we could take that first sentence and put somewhere in the background section as well. Omnibender - Talk - 02:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Now see, if we ever expand intros beyond "X is a Y from Z", this is the sort of thing that would be included, not interesting stuff they did only ten chapters ago. In any event, his immortality is now mentioned outright in the Background section. ~SnapperT '' 06:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC) There is one things I dont get. It said Hidan is immortal but it said he is dieing from lack of nutrition. But if he was immortal that wouldnt matter. Would it? :It seems that his immortality covers only death by violence, which would kinda go along with Jashin beliefs. Maybe a non-violent death isn't covered by Jashin. Omnibender - Talk - 00:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::He should have gotten a health insurance policy.. to cover his non-violent death =/ (talk) 00:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Shouldn't quotes be used from the english anime and manga, instead of japanese manga translated by fans? The english version is translated by Viz, and I think Hidan's quotes sound better from it. And these are basically official quotes, so shouldn't they be used? :We use the literal translations of the original work, not from the adaptation. Omnibender - Talk - 02:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) How effective is Hidan's immortality compared to the amount of physical damage he takes? Hidan has so far been shown to have survived a decapitation, being stabbed into major organs as well as having his entire blown to bits. However in each of these cases his brain has clearly remained intact. Naruto is a Shounen-series so all in all there can't be that much gore, but I have a hard time believing that Hidan would survive if his brain was destroyed. That means either by someone bifurcating his head horizontally and vertically a few times or by somebody taking a sledgehammer and pounding his head until only a few bone fragments and scattered brain mass remains. Is there actually any official information as to how much physical damage his immortality can protect him from? (talk) 09:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) There have been few instances where we learned what would or could happen to Hidan. In a databook interview, Kishimoto said that Hidan is still alive, but dying due to lack of nutrition, and during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakuzu took Hidan's absence as proof that he's still alive, with Ino commenting that they don't care how rotted he is by now. ~~ I may be drawing from fanon here, but I've always thought Hidan's immortality relied on a powerful healing factor. In just a few weeks following his beheading his neck was able to almost heal completely with the scar left behind from Kakuzu's stitching at that point barely even visible. It may also come in the form of extreme durability considering how he came out practically unscathed from Kakuzu's Wind Pressure Damage when Kakuzu used it on both Kakashi and Hidan. If you ask me, Hidan could be able to survive even say a brain bisection so long as he was stitched altogether quick enough by Kakuzu.Mikami Teru (talk) 04:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Image ? The current one or the newer one I uploaded: which one looks better ? --speysider (talk) 10:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Though the second one is a bit dark, it has Hidan in a more "centred" position and has a good angle.--Cerez365™ 11:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::That's what I thought. The proposed image is near the time when Hidan and Kakuzu were introduced (chasing Yugito Nii). --speysider (talk) 12:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::As Gojita says it does lack uhm... definition but I don't see anything wrong with it in particular except for the dim lighting. I found this which might be a decent candidate as well.--Cerez365™ 13:53, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::What do you mean by "lacking definition ?" The image I propose at least shows part of his Jashin symbol that he wears around his neck. Your image is alright but it makes him look too calm and not evil enough --speysider (talk) 13:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::"Lacking definition" means that when you look at the image in the infobox for example there is a lot less details or definition in his face. ¾ of the images in his article already shows part of the symbol and there's a whole article dedicated to it and the religion so I'm not too sure how that's an added benefit. As for him looking "evil" I have yet to see one on this wikia that makes him look like that except this one though I'm again not sure why we need him to look 'evil'.--Cerez365™ 14:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::He's an Akatsuki member and the most disrespectful of anyone in the series. The infobox image should really show that fact so people know that when reading the article, they'll already have an idea that he's evil and disrespectful. Also, as far as I know from the image policy, an image should be used as close to their introduction in the series, my one shows him really close to his introduction. --speysider (talk) 15:33, March 4, 2012 (UTC) So how exactly does your proposed image show that he's "evil" or "disrespectful"? I don't see any of the other images of Akatsuki members showing that they're "evil" or any other personality trait they've exhibited... Articles can speak for themselves in terms of his personality, an image doesn't necessarily have to do that unless it's being dropped in his personality section. As for the image policy— as I've explained to you before— that's in terms of the person's physical appearance not their début.--Cerez365™ 15:43, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I guess you have a point. And Hidan appeared in physical appearance at the point my image was taken from (the beginning of the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc), but the current image is taken from quite a few episodes later. To add to what I meant by looking evil, your image shows him as being too complacent and calm. --speysider (talk) 15:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I mean physical appearance as in their body and how they look such as the Konoha 11 growing up or Tobi changing his mask. Drastic changes like those not an image within the proximity of their début.--Cerez365™ 18:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :'''Hidan appeared in physical appearance at the point my image was taken from (the beginning of the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc) < quoted from what I said previously. --speysider (talk) 18:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::...How are you not getting this? It does not matter where the image is taken from as long as the person has not changed physically. So if Hidan decided to grow his hair out and dye it black after a while then it couldn't be used in the infobox because he changed physically. So if the image was taken from another arc (had Hidan not died) and he still looked the same, it would not matter. Zōri, Waraji, Chōza and countless others are examples of what I mean.--Cerez365™ 18:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I know that, so why is my image not allowed when it meets exactly those criterion ? Is it just because it comes from the beginning of the arc where he is introduced, is it not allowed to use images from that point ?? --speysider (talk) 18:33, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's a question you'd have to ask whomever it was that removed it, not I.--Cerez365™ 19:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Scar Should we had in the apperance that he has a scar around his neck after being decapitated?--Azed (talk) 02:21, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Wouldn't say so. Hidan suffered many injuries, and they never seemed to leave a scar. Omnibender - Talk - 02:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Konoha Headband Mistake Correction page Source 33 (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hidan#cite_note-32) it's not page 71; it's 11titleYumeyo-yuki (talk) 08:26, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks you.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:15, August 2, 2012 (UTC) deceased? Why is it he can be listed as deceased from the anime yet not OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:27, November 22, 2012 (UTC)s Team]]? :Fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hidan should not be listed as deceased. The technique Kabuto used to recreate his body isn't restoring his soul to a new body, it pretty much simply made a clone. He's more like Hashirama's living clone than he is an Edoed ninja. Omnibender - Talk - 23:26, November 22, 2012 (UTC) What Omni says. He is kinda like those things later coming from Kabuto's belly 0_0--Elveonora (talk) 03:53, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hidan's hologram in naruto 135 Correct me if i'm wrong but i heard hidan, sasori and Kakuzu all in naruto episode 135 or was it deidara, sasori and kakuzu's holograms-- 00:11, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::In the trivia, its stated that the hologram is a possible early design of Hidan or an unknown shinobi that was partnered with Kakuzu; the latter possibly killed, if that was the case. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:31, November 28, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Hidan's Eternal Youth Is it possible for Hidan to have eternal youth that's associated with his immortality. Since Kakazu is 81-years-old, Hidan is much younger than him, right? --Jon825lazery7 (talk) 15:04, March 21, 2013 (UTC)User talk:Jon825lazery7. :What exactly does Kakazu being old have to do with Hidan having youth?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:37, March 21, 2013 (UTC) You might have missed the "22" in his infobox, I guess you thought him to be possibly older than Kakuzu, yet appearing young due to his immortality. Next time make sure about things and only then make a topic, the article is here for that.--Elveonora (talk) 17:08, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Immortality isn't the same as eternal youth. The former doesn't grant the latter.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hidan Clone if that weird snake Kurama clone thing has its own article, why shouldn't the snake-Hidan thing have its own? its distinctively a clone of Hidan, so there's no reason to have its info on his page; a link is all that's needed.--RexGodwin (talk) 08:37, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Cause it had the same personality and powers as the real Hidan?--Elveonora (talk) 10:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Immortality and Stamina So, there has been some editing as of late, mainly by Narutofan353, linking Hidan's immortality to his stamina, to the point Hidan has a complete ability section reserved for his physical endurance since late June. While I agree that Hidan has displayed great ability to function despite the otherwise deadly injuries inflicted on them, I don't not think that is correct to link those directly to his immortality, and despite Narutofan353's persistent claims, Hidan's databook profile does not in any way link his immortality to his stamina or apparent lack of fatigue. In fact, the only time Hidan's stamina is touched upon, is in his statistics, which happens to pretty much 99% of characters. I also think that his lack of fatigue isn't necessarily connected to his immortality, since we've seen other characters perform many other taxing fights. The only thing that makes Hidan stand apart is his ability to function despite injuries, and that has less to do stamina than it has to his pain resistance. Hidan's fighting style is primarily taijutsu and scythe based, and barring the top brass of taijutsu techniques, mainly Eight Gates based ones, taijutsu isn't nearly as exhausting as ninjutsu, which makes much greater use of chakra. Immortality, by definition, is the ability not to die, just that. I have already done my three reverts as per the three-reverts-rules, so I hope others will join this discussion. Omnibender - Talk - 18:46, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know, it took Asuma little effort to cut off his head. I'm not seeing any extraordinary endurance, unlike 3rd Raikage's or Orochimaru's for example. Also doesn't stamina refer to chakra level? What does that have with his immortality? Oh wait, a little "deja vu" I REMEMBER!!! Such a topic has been brought up somewhere I was present at. A person kept pushing on the very same thing, how his immortality is dependent on his stamina, because lack of nutrition will/has kill/ed him eventually, signifying that with low physical/mental energies, he dies or shi*. Not sure if I helped Omni or added fuel to the fire, but there you have it--Elveonora (talk) 21:30, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::What the person is arguing for here is that because of his immortality, Hidan has enhanced stamina. The only effort Asuma had in cutting Hidan's head was walking up to him because of the leg injury. Omnibender - Talk - 21:37, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::We don't even know how his immortality works. I see no connection between being a zombie and stamina. I'd like this fan353 to explain it to me--Elveonora (talk) 21:45, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Bumping. Omnibender - Talk - 02:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Listen. Immortality has nothing to do with Stamina (or even chakra for that matter) nor Endurance. It is simply the inability to die. That is all that Jashin gives Hidan. Everything else is null and void. His "Body" was the result of the immortality religion project, that didn't give him anything else but Immortality. Simple, I don't see the big fuss as anything but trivial. Whatever else Hidan can do, is probably because he barely uses chakra like anyone else in the show, and that he finds pleasure in the pain. The "slight burns" and what not are just how much he can tolerate pain. He enjoys it! But as for the combos he shares with Kakuzu, who knows? He might not have wanted to blow Hidan to smithereens. Maybe his techniques could be partial. Or maybe it could be manipulated to not give Hidan the full impact. Who cares. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 02:18, July 15, 2013 (UTC) It took Asuma litte effort to cut off his head? Asuma probably has the weapon with the best cutting power in the entire manga, I invite you to reread Asuma's demonstration to Naruto regarding his chakra blades. Let's see, it also took 4 tails Naruto very little effort to cut Orochimaru in half, so Hidan's resilience is better than Oro's. Also Keep in mind that Oro only has 3.5 in stamina while Hidan has a perfect score of 5/5, which further reinforce my point, the 3rd Raikage and Hidan are in their own league. Oro's stamina and endurance is very mediocre compared to Hidan or the 3rd Raikage. He is only durable thanks to Gathering of the Snakes, having great resilience but poor stamina isn't much use. "Immortality has nothing to do with Stamina " You failed to comprehend the point, Having an immortal body and being immortal are two completely different things. '' "That is all that Jashin gives Hidan"'' False. Jashin grants Hidan immortality as well as an immortal body. Is it solely coincidental that Edo bodies also possess immortal bodies just like Hidan and in fact they also have infinite stamina? Having an immortality body = having infinite amount of stamina. This is what Kishi was implying and the fact that Edo bodies works the same way as Hidan's body stamina-wise further proves that. Even the wiki page of the Edo Tensei says that their immortal bodies provide them infinite stamina and immunity to diseases and such, shouldn't Hidan be sick after digesting all of his victim's blood? Yet he isn't. Furthermore it would be contradictory to say Edo Bodies have infinite stamina and resources while Hidan doesn't. The 3rd databook explicitly states that Hidan has an immortal body, he's not only immortal in the sense he cannot die from fatal injuries. If he didn't have infinite stamina and an immortal body then how comes he never fatigued after enduring so many fatal injuries? When was the last time that someone who doesn't have an immortal body endured as many fatal injuries as Hidan in a single fight without even remotely fatiguing? Never. How come Oro was exhausted and half dead after getting punched in the face once by Tsunade whereas Hidan got his ribcage crushed by two swords, got decapitated, got his entire body sewed in, stabbed his leg and more without even showing a sign of fatigue? How come a stab in the femur could maim Asuma but couldn't even faze Hidan? As far as I know, mere immortality has nothing to do with being fazed by a stab in the femur or not. How come he wasn't fazed by two swords crushing his lungs? According to your logic that says his immortal body has nothing to do with his stamina then he should have been half dead after that attack. It is merely an assumption to say Kakuzu's futon was "partial" It annihilated giant trees with ease, Hidan withstood that blast and was unscathed when it was said no one has survived this before. His durability is clearly on a whole other level. The connection between being a zombie and stamina is exactly the same as having an Edo body having infinite stamina, having an immortal body means having never-ending resources. '''''Point is Hidan's immortality prevents him from dying, in addition, his immortal body prevents him from running out of stamina and grants him extraordinary natural regenerative abilities. Don't mistaken immortality with having an immortal body, Hidan has both which is what makes him so durable. Narutofan353 (talk) 07:36, July 18, 2013 (UTC) : The following is the definition of stamina; :: "Physical or moral strength to resist or withstand illness, fatigue, or hardship; endurance." : What his immortality has to do with anything, I don't know. Immortality doesn't make you more or less susceptible to pain. At the same time, by the very definition of the word, to deny that Hidan has MASSIVE stamina would be foolish at the very least. Hidan has, perhaps, the best stamina of any character displayed in the series. Its the linking it to his immortality that seems fishy to me. Immortality just means he can live forever. Stamina has nothing to do with that. He just has massive stamina and immortality. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 07:56, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I'll encourage you to read my entire post, I have already explained this over and over. Certainly having an immortal body is not the same thing as just being immortal which simply means one cannot die from fatal injuries, throughout the manga we have clearly seen that Hidan is much more than just immortal, his body is also immortal. I have provided at least 10 examples of that fact, moreover I invite you to read the Durability and Stamina section of Hidan's page, everything is explained there. Quoted from the 3rd databook page 267: ""The only one who can use this jutsu repeatedly is Hidan with his immortal body"" This quote is taken from the description of his curse jutsu and it doesn't merely apply to fatal injuries, only he can use it repeatedly because his body is immortal and has no limits. Just like Edo Bodies. Denying that Hidan has infinite stamina is just like denying that Edo bodies also have infinite stamina which is a fact. Narutofan353 (talk) 08:07, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Edo Tensei have infinite chakra not stamina. If he had infinite stamina, he wouldn't need to eat. Kishi himself said that lack of nutriments will eventually kill Hidan, so he isn't immortal. Even Kakuzu said that, there's no such thing as a "true immortal"--Elveonora (talk) 17:36, July 18, 2013 (UTC) This was a redundant statement, are you denying that Edo are immortal? Edo Tensei have infinite chakra AND stamina as well, read the Edo Tensei page and the manga, or are you telling me that what was written in the wiki is false? Or that what the manga itself proved is also false? Hidan is immortal, I don't know why you are arguing against a manga fact. Hidan needs nutriment just like every living things, Edo Tensei are dead bodies so they don't, this is rather a void argument. Narutofan353 (talk) 17:48, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Again, there's no link between high stamina and immortality, otherwise Naruto would be immortal. And there are two kinds of stamina, if you refer to energy then of course Edo Tensei can't tire out, they are dead. Then there's "total stamina" I thought you referred to that in relation to Edo Tensei, which is false--Elveonora (talk) 17:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::There is absolutely no relation to immortality and stamina. Immortality just means they can't be killed by conventional means. Edo Tensei's can't be compared to someone like Hidan, since Hidan will eventually die if he doesn't eat anything, but since Edo's are dead, it doesn't really matter if they eat or not. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 18:01, July 18, 2013 (UTC) There is absolutely no connection between Naruto and Hidan since Naruto isn't immortal nor does he have an immortal body unlike Hidan so the comparison is completely void. I feel like none of you have understood or even read my last posts where I talk about the difference between being immortal and having an immortal body. You keep talking about a relation between immortality and stamina when there is none, it wasn't even my point in the first place, it is his immortal body that grants him infinite stamina, not the fact that he's immortal. Narutofan353 (talk) 18:06, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :And you were proven wrong that his body wasn't immortal. Had he had infinite stamina, he wouldn't need to eat in order not to die. In Naruto: * their bodies die * their souls go to pure land In Hidan's case, in my opinion his body was long already dead, by the time he received a fatal injury. It didn't regenerate, it's just that his soul stayed intact, hence he was zombie-like.--Elveonora (talk) 18:17, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Can you please use the preview button when editing instead of making a line of 5 tiny little edits in future ? Thanks. ::Also, when was it ever stated anywhere that having an immortal body makes him have infinite stamina ? That's just nonsense. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 18:17, July 18, 2013 (UTC) You were proven wrong that Edo Bodies don't have infinite stamina, I wasn't, and Hidan's body works the same way as Edo bodies do as far as stamina is concerned, except he isn't dead. He needs to eat for his body to function like every living things, how does that prove anything? As long as he eats, he isn't going to die or tire out thanks to his immortal body. Narutofan353 (talk) 18:23, July 18, 2013 (UTC) What do you think it means to have an immortal body? The term itself is self-explanatory, the fact that Hidan never fatigued after enduring so many fatal injuries proves my point, and the fact that Hidan has 5/5 in stamina also further proves my point. Narutofan353 (talk) 18:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :The reason he could endure so many injuries was because: * his immortal body * the reason why he hasn't gone fatigue is because he LIKED pain, akin to sexual arousal if you will. Even if he had 0.5/5 stamina, nothing would have changed--Elveonora (talk) 18:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) You're merely proving my point, having an immortal body implies having never-ending resources, the databook clearly states that he is the only one who can use the curse jutsu repeatedly because he has an immortal body with no limits. And you are also wrong once again, he only likes Pain at the expense of his opponent whereas almost all of his injuries weren't reciprocal. Beside, liking Pain has absolutely nothing to do with not fatiguing, if you endure severe injuries you will fatigue because your body can't take it anymore, this has absolutely nothing to do with liking pain or not. And you are basically saying that Hidan's stamina stats don't affect his stamina? That's just nonsense. Narutofan353 (talk) 19:40, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I am not denying that Hidan has great stamina, he does, I just think your reasoning that it stems from his immortality is flawed. Hidan can use his technique many times because he doesn't die, not because he has great stamina. Hidan's immortality is also seems to be limited to injury, since the last databook said that Hidan in the hole is dying from malnutrition. Anyone else trying to use his technique would die, because they're not immortal, just because of that. Fatigue is a great source of pain, specifically muscle fatigue, which is what Hidan seems to have a great resistance against. Overexertion of muscle consumes means overconsumption of energetic substrates, which leads to a greater quantity of metabolites. When people work out, these metabolites build up on muscle cells, such as chlorine and potassium, and that inhibits muscle contraction, leading to cramping. The build up of lactic acid (when the muscle needs ATP faster than aerobic respiration can provide, muscle "switches" to anaerobic respiration) can also contribute, though that is less certain. Hidan causes great injury to himself, resists the pain and carries own. Being immortal means not dying. Having an immortal body means not dying. Hida doesn't die because he doesn't die, not because he has great stamina. Omnibender - Talk - 23:25, July 18, 2013 (UTC) @Narutofan, can you stop over-analyzing it? No need to be obsessed, all we know is there.--Elveonora (talk) 00:04, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :I am a naruto fan too ^_^, this matter is beyond its real importance and all because you are complicating something that is simple, all the features are already there, what you want us to say more? That he is the person with the most stamina? we can not do it. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 00:38, July 19, 2013 (UTC) The databook says that Hidan can use this technique many times because his body is immortal, not just because he can't die. There is a difference between being immortal and having an immortal body. And because his body is immortal, he has infinite stamina and can basically battle endlessly. Beside, you are way over-analyzing it, aren't we discussing about a guy who can survive decapitation and still talk even without oxygen and functioning lungs? I doubt scientific explanations are even relevant in this case. Then there is the manga that comes support my points, how do you explain the fact that Hidan's healing abilities are almost identical to Edo's? He can regenerate from any injuries in mere seconds as long as his body is still all-together. You think mere pain tolerance could prevent a man from collapsing after getting his femur stabbed or having a scythe go through his guts? Kabuto even stated that it was no ordinary feat that Tsunade could still even walk after getting her muscles torn by his chakra scalpel, Hidan endures muscle damage and isn't even fazed by it, just like nothing happened, what does that have anything to do with immortality? It's the fact that his body is immortal. You just admitted that muscle damage can't faze Hidan, well that is another evidence that his body is indeed immortal and therefore he can't feel fatigue since physical fatigue is caused by muscle damage. " Hida doesn't die because he doesn't die, not because he has great stamina" No, Hidan doesn't die because he is immortal and he isn't affected by fatigue because his body is immortal. "all we know is there." "all the features are already there" Indeed, it was all demonstrated in the manga and the databook what else is there to know? I am merely stating facts. Narutofan353 (talk) 11:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) You're just talking non-sense. Having an undying body means one does not die, meaning one is immortal. There's no distinction between having an immortal body and being immortal, your inability to understand that grasp that eludes me. You're creating a difference, a distinction, where there is none. Hidan's healing is no where near the same as an Edo Tensei's. Edo Tensei simply break down into paper and ash when damaged and their bodies just reform. Hidan doesn't simply heal, and any severed parts need to be reattached, and remain reattached for a while so it can heal properly. He does not heal in seconds, go back and reread the chapters where his head is chopped off and Kakuzu has to put it back together. He even says not to overdo it otherwise his head would fall off. Hidan making an injury causes pain, not fatigue. What Hidan has shown is high pain tolerance. He was even shown to enjoy pain when he's causing it to others. He's not overusing his muscles. And where did you get that he stabbed his femur, that is never mentioned. For all we know, all he hit was muscle. All he does is strike his leg, Asuma gets the damage, and even he is still walking, his leg was still functional, but as Hidan handles pain much better, he was still standing. You're not stating facts, you're making them up. Databook doesn't once mention stamina when talking about Hidan's immortality, in fact, the only thing remotely related to stamina mentioned with Hidan is his statistics. The moment you decided to add that Hidan's immortality is the source of his stamina, citing the databook as the source, you added false information, because databook says no such thing, and nothing in the manga says such thing, and if you insist on adding that when the protection of the article wears off, I will block you on account of adding false information. Omnibender - Talk - 23:40, July 19, 2013 (UTC)